Disney Channel Germany
Disney Channel is a German defunct pay-TV television channel owned by The Walt Disney Company (Germany) GmbH (subsidiary of The Walt Disney Company). The channel is based in Munich. History Disney Channel was launched on October 16, 1999, by Buena Vista (Germany). In April 2013, it was announced that Disney Channel will start a free-TV version of the channel on January 17, 2014, but on September 11, 2013, Disney announced that the Disney Channel's free-TV version would be cancelled aport from its planned launch. Disney Channel Germany, however, ceased broadcasting on November 29, 2013. Programming Animated * 101 Dalmatians: The Series (101 Dalmatiner) * The Adventures of Roco & Abyss (Die Abenteuer von Roco & Abyss) * Aladdin * A.N.T. Farm (A.N.T.: Achtung Natur-Talente) * Arle * Atomic Betty * Baby Backyardigans (Baby Backyardigans: Abenteuer in jungen Größen) * Baby Potter: The Series (Baby Potter: Die Serie) * Bear in the Big Blue House * Bonkers * Brandy and Mr. Whiskers * The Buzz on Maggie (Maggie) * Captain Flamingo * Cars Toons (Cars Toons – Hooks unglaubliche Geschichten) * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (Chip und Chap – Die Ritter des Rechts) * Cory in the House (Einfach Cory!) * Crash and Bernstein (Crash und Bernstein) * Darkwing Duck (Darkwing Duck − Der Schrecken der Bösewichte) * Dave the Barbarian (Barbaren-Dave) * Doug * Ducktown Defense League (Ducktown Verteidigungsliga) * Eliot Kid (Eliot) * Even Stevens (Eben ein Stevens) * The Fairly OddParents (Cosmo und Wanda – Wenn Elfen helfen) * Fairy Tale Police Department * Famous 5: On the Case * Fillmore! * Fish Hooks (Der Fisch-Club) * Frozen: Northern Lights (Die Eiskönigin: Zauber der Polarlichter) * The Funnyman Boogeyman Show (Die Gruseligsten Abenteuer des Funnyman Boogeyman) * Gargoyles (Gargoyles - Auf den Schwingen der Gerechtigkeit) * Generation Ninja * Girlstuff/Boystuff * Godzilla: The Animated Series (Godzilla) * Goof Troop (Goofy und Max) * Hannah Montana * The Heart of the Jungle (Das Herz des Dschungels) * Hercules * The Hive (Summ, summ, super!) * House of Mouse (Mickys Clubhaus) * I.N.K. Invisible Network of Kids (I.N.K.) * Jungle Cubs (Die Dschungelbuch-Kids) * Jonas L.A. * Kickin' It (Karate-Chaoten) * Kirby: Right Back at Ya! (Kirby) * Kim Possible * Lab Rats (S3 – Stark, schnell, schlau) * The Land Before Time (In einem Land unserer Zeit) * The Legend of Tarzan (Tarzan) * Lego Marvel Super Heroes: Maximum Overload (Marvel Super Heroes-Maximale Superkräfte) * Leo and Katie * Life with Derek (Mensch Derek!) * The Little Mermaid (Arielle, die Meerjungfrau) * Lizzie McGuire * Loonatics * Lloyd in Space * Madeline * The Magic School Bus * Marvel Super Hero Adventures (Wunder-Superheld-Abenteuer) * Mickey Mouse Works (Neue Micky Maus Geschichten) * Mighty Ducks (Mighty Ducks – Das Powerteam) * Mighty Med (Mighty Med – Wir heilen Helden) * My Dad the Rockstar (Mein Dad ist’n Rockstar) * My Dating's Stepbrother (Mein Dating ist Stiefbruder) * Moners Sixton 2590 * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (Neue Abenteuer mit Winnie Puuh) * Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures (Pac-Man und die Geisterabenteuer) * Packages from Planet X (Paket von X) * Pair of Kings (Pair of Kings - Die Königsbrüder) * Pepper Ann * Quack Pack (Quack Pack – Onkel D. und die Boys) * Raffina and Rulue's Adventures * Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja (Randy Cunningham: Der Ninja aus der 9. Klasse) * Rayman: The Animated Series (Raymans Abenteuer) * Recess (Große Pause) * Sabrina: The Animated Series * Sabrina's Secret Life * Sally Bollywood * Scaredy Squirrel (Eddie Angsthorn) * The Secret Show (Die Top Secret Show) * Shake It Up (Shake It Up – Tanzen ist alles) * Secret Mission Adventures (Geheime Missionsabenteuer) * Sitting Ducks (Sitzende Enten) * Sonny with a Chance (Sonny Munroe) * The Smurfs (Die Schlümpfe) * Special Agent Oso (Spezialagent Oso) * So Weird * Super Monkey Ball 2: The Series (Zweite Affen in Aktion!) * The Suite Life of Zack & Cody (Hotel Zack & Cody) * The Suite Life on Deck (Zack & Cody an Bord) * Stanley * Super 4: Heroes United (Super 4) * Stitch! (Yuna & Stitch) * TaleSpin (Käpt’n Balu und seine tollkühne Crew) * That's So Raven (Raven blickt durch) * Timon and Pumbaa (Abenteuer mit Timon und Pumbaa) * Totally Spies * Tupu * What's New, Angels? (Was gibt's Neues, Engel?) * The Weekenders (Wochenend-Kids) * The Wiggles * Wizards of Waverly Place (Die Zauberer vom Waverly Place) * Woody Woodpecker: Escape from Buzz Buzzard Park (Woody Woodpecker: Entkomme aus dem Buzz Buzzard Park) Live-action *''8 Simple Rules'' (Meine wilden Töchter) *''Blossom'' *''Boy Meets World'' (Das Leben und Ich) *''Brotherly Love'' (Wilde Brüder mit Charme!) *''Bunheads'' (New in Paradise) *''Dinosaurs'' (Die Dinos) *''Everwood'' *''Everybody Loves Raymond'' (Alle lieben Raymond) *''Finding Carter'' *''Gilmore Girls'' *''Home Improvement'' (Hör mal, wer da hämmert) *''Jane by Design'' *''Lassie'' (Lassie: Die Abenteuer von Hund und Frau) *''Life Unexpected'' (Life Unexpected - Plötzlich Familie) *''Little House on the Prairie'' (Unsere kleine Farm) *''Men in Trees'' *''Miranda'' *''Parker Lewis Can't Lose'' (Parker Lewis – Der Coole von der Schule) *''Pushing Daisies'' *''Teen Angel'' *''The Golden Palace'' (Golden Palace) *''The Musketeers'' (Die Musketiere) *''The Muppet Show'' (Die Muppet Show) *''The Lying Game'' *''The Neighbors'' *''Sister, Sister'' *''Star-Crossed'' *''Suburgatory'' Cancellaction of Free-TV channel On January 17, 2014, the channel was cancelled as a free version taking over the Das Vierte channel due to lack resources of familiar free planning failures. See also *Disney Channels Worldwide Category:Disney television networks Category:Disney Channel Category:Children's television networks Category:Commercial-free television networks Category:Disney-ABC Networks Group Category:Disney Channel Europe channels Category:German television networks Category:Children's television networks